A need exists for a system for measuring specific tagged assets on a variety of similar or different physical assets using at least laser scanning with optional cameras and physical sensors, including but not limited to sonar, temperature and pressure sensors, all in real time, and presenting the images and related data to a user with a client device that is remote from the physical assets or on the physical assets, wherein the user can also individually confirm measurements of the tagged assets.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.